Imported Racers
by GunmaRacer624
Summary: Three friends from America have been racing on mountain roads to prepare for their real objective, racing in Japan against the best in the Gunma Prefecture and the rest of Japan. Adam, Derrick, and Joey are ready for the true test of their drifting skills
1. Act I The Speed Stars

A/N: My First Initial D Story Please R/R

**A/N: My First Initial D Story Please R/R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D or any car companies mentioned in this story.**

_Act I_

The screech of tires on the mountain was inevitable, it happened nearly everyday. Adam stood on the last hairpin turn of Mt. Rainer. He watched as two cars whipped past him in smooth drifts. One of the cars was a '95 Nissan 240sx and the other was a '93 Toyota Supra.

A young guy with dirty blonde hair stepped out of 240sx. "She's still a little rough on the first set of corners can you check it out Adam?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it Derrick. Just bring her by the house later and I'll check it."

The window of the Supra rolled down. "Hey Adam wanna take a run down before we leave tomorrow. When we get over there this is what were gonna be racing on."

"Alright, I'll take one last run down. Joey get ready let's see if that supra of yours can touch my 350z." Adam said with a smile. He, Joey, and Derrick always tried to beat each other. But this was the real test. Joey just put a new turbo in the supra and it was sounding like a beast.

"Let's hit it Adam." Joey revved the Supra and roared up the mountain to begin the downhill.

--

Two Hours Later

--

Three cars pulled up to a small house in Tacoma. The Supra and 350z stayed outside while the 240sx pulled in to the garage. Adam popped the hood to check out the problem on his best friend's ride.

"That's what it is." Adam exclaimed at the simple problem.

"What man?" Derrick asked peeking over his car's engine.

"You need a new oil filter. The one you have is shot. I think we have a spare on top of the tool box."

Joey turned to look at his friends, "Alright looks like were set to go. See you guys tomorrow at the airport."

--

36 hours later, streets of Tokyo

--

"We're finally here boys. Let's go race!" Derrick burst out.

"Hold on man, our cars won't even get here for another 12 hours. So we are going to have to get a hotel." Adam told his friend. The difference between Tokyo and America was huge but Adam thought he could adjust.

Adam, Joey, and Derrick decided to get something to eat. They chose an American style restaurant with three cars outside that piqued their interest.

Derrick pointed out the lead car, "Adam check out that S13, it's totally sweet. It has a race team sticker on the side. It says Akina Speed Stars."

"Yeah I've heard of them. They race out of Mt. Akina in the Gunma prefecture. I heard they are pretty good." Joey also seemed interested at the cars.

"Well boys stop drooling and let's go talk to these guys." Adam turned and walked into the restaurant. The door jingled as they entered. They found a table toward the back and ordered some burgers and fries.

Adam turned to see three guys walk out and head toward the cars in front. "Hey those are the guys let's go talk to them." The three guys hurried out of the restaurant to catch up to the other guys. "Hey, do you guys race?"

Iketani turned to look who was asking the question, "Yeah we do why?"

Adam thanked the gods he was dead lucky, "We wanted to know if you wanted to race sometime. We just came from America and are looking for a way in."

Iketani was happy at the thought of challengers, "What are your names?"

"My name is Adam Crash, the blonde one is Derrick Jones, and the other one is Joey Avery."

"Alright we'll let you guys race." Iketani liked the thought of racing Americans.

"Hold on Iketani, they don't even have cars how are they supposed to race?" A short, big lipped asked.

"Calm down Itsuki. Hey Adam, Itsuki is right, how are you going to race?" Iketani questioned.

"Don't worry Iketani; our cars will be here by tomorrow night. It takes awhile for them to be shipped here. We can race tomorrow on your turf, Mt. Akina." Adam replied with a smile on his face.

"Okay, tomorrow night at ten o'clock on Mt. Akina. You'd better be ready my American friends, we will not lose on our own mountain."

"We'll be ready don't be surprised when we win." Adam smirked as the three guys got in their cars sped off.

_End Act I_

**A/N: Please review and give me any advice.**


	2. Act II The Arrival of Americans

A/N: My First Initial D Story Please R/R

**A/N: My First Initial D Story Please R/R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D or any car companies mentioned in this story.**

_Act II_

_--_

Hotel Room

--

"Adam do you honestly think we're ready to race yet. What if we lose and our rep can't take that." Joey was asking as he, Adam, and Derrick walked into their hotel room.

"You are forgetting one crucial thing Joey. We don't have any rep over here genius." Adam slapped his friend on the back of the head. But, Joey was right to a point. They probably weren't ready and were gonna get beat bad. If they were gonna make a living over here they were going to have to tune their cars and get new parts. Not to mention a place to stay. Both of these things were gonna cost money. "But you are right we need to get our cars ready, speaking of that shall we go pick them up." Adam grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, then turned around to look back. "Don't worry guys, there is no way we're gonna lose. We've been preparing for this ever since we got our permits. This is what we do and we are good at what we do.

--

Mt. Akina Saturday night

--

"Iketani, we are so gonna whoop those Americans' butts." Itsuki was hopping up and down at the top of Mt. Akina. His AE85 Levin's engine in the background was letting out a low purr.

Iketani turned to his teammate, "Don't get cocky Itsuki, we know nothing about their skills. We have to be ready."

"Do you think we can do it, Iketani?" Kenji leaned on the hood of his 180sx. "Like you said we know nothing about these Americans."

"Kenji don't worry it'll be fine, hey do you want me to get you a barf bag." Iketani asked because at that point of time Kenji was turning a shade of bright green. As soon as he asked the revving of an engine could be heard coming up the mountain. A crowd of cars pulled off the road onto the other side of the guardrails.

"Hey Iketani, are the Speed Stars gonna win tonight or what?" a guy from the group of people asked the leader of the Akina Speed Stars.

"We'll try our best." Iketani replied, and then turned around to face his teammates, "How did all these people find out about the race. I thought we told nobody. Hold on, ITSUKI!"

The youngest member of the Speed Stars turned around to run, but was caught by the collar. "I only told a few people, not a lot."

"Only a few it looks like you told more than just a few. Looks like you told all of Gunma." Iketani popped Itsuki upside the head.

"I only said that we were gonna race some Americans, that's it." Itsuki was now pleading to Iketani.

"Come on Iketani don't be so hard on Itsuki." A voice from behind called.

"You're here Tak?" Itsuki was in shock to see his best friend on Mt. Akina. "I thought you were in Tokyo racing on the pro circuit. Wait, if you're here that means that…"

"I'm here too." Keisuke Takahashi stepped out from behind Tak. After Ryosuke left for college the remaining members of Project D, Tak and Keisuke, decided to go pro. "Wouldn't miss a chance to see some Americans race, I've always wanted to see what they've got

"Then you came to the right place Keisuke." Iketani smiled in triumph knowing that he was gonna be doing something Keisuke always wanted to do. They should be here any minute now. As soon as he finished his sentence the roar of a turbo charged engine eclipsed the talking of everyone. "They're here."

A black 350z came up over the horizon followed by a dark green 240sx and a crimson Supra. The cars came to a stop about 20ft. away from where the Speed Stars and Project D were standing.

Adam looked out the window of his 350z at the crowd. There are definitely a lot of people out there. He revved the engine on last time before turning it off and getting out of the car. As soon as he stepped out all eyes were on him and his best friends. "Looks like were famous guys." He turned around to look at Joey and Derrick.

"Yeah it does. Looks like we're gonna have some fun." Derrick walked up to Adam, "All out is our only choice."

"Hey Adam, why don't you come over here." Iketani called Adam over to the group. "I want you to meet some people." Adam walked over to the group of people and stood next to Iketani. Derrick and Joey followed closely behind. "Adam this is Takumi Fujiwara and Keisuke Takahashi." Sweeping his hand over the two guys in front of him.

"Hey, call me Tak." The younger of the two stepped forward and stuck out his hand.

"Cool, I'm Adam and the guys behind me are Derrick and Joey." Adam shook Tak's hand and turned to look at the other guy.

"I'm Keisuke." Keisuke didn't stick out his hand. This didn't bother Adam, he would get Keisuke's respect from the race.

"Iketani are you ready to race?" Adam focused his attention back to Iketani.

"Yeah, we're ready to go. Who's gonna race who?" Iketani questioned.

"Hey guys who do you want?" Adam called over his shoulder to his friend.

Joey was the first to reply, "I want the Levin."

"I'll take the 180sx." Derrick answered after Joey.

"Alright, I guess that leaves you and me Iketani. You ready?" Adam smiled at his Japanese counterpart.

Iketani turned to face his teammates, "Let's go then, Itsuki get on the street."

"You got it Iketani this'll be over before you know it." Itsuki got into the seat of his AE85.

"Go." Adam only needed to say one word for Joey to know. In that one word his friend put an entire conversation. Adam usually talked a lot, but when the time came only one word was needed.

Joey opened the door to his 240sx and sat down. He turned the car on and made his engine roar. Joey rolled down his window and looked at Adam. He got a look of pure determination and knew he would not lose this race.

The countdown reached zero but the race was down before ten.


End file.
